worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Map and Mod Wiki/JuiceMaker Introduction
Juice Maker Introduction The JuiceMaker is the application where all the props, houses, nodes, slots and units are scripted. The table below describes what is scripted where. Juice file type of objects juice file location Propsdatabase.juice Props, houses, fences, vehicle, bridges Database\ Unittypes_wic.juice Units, drivable vehicles Units\ Nodes_props.juice Signs, roof props as nodes Juice\ Nodes_slots.juice Slots nodes Juice\ Nodes_wreckfx.juice Wreck nodes Juice\ Explanation of the PropsDataBase.juice PropsDataBase.juice myVisualModel: modelname.mrb (created in showbox). myShadowModel: modelname.sdw (created in showbox). myGetYModel: modelname.gety (created in Lightwave or Modo from lwo file). Used for bridges. myAlternativeTexture: up to 11 different textures version, right click and choose. myDecalLodNumber: myPhysModel: modelname_rb.ice (created in showbox) myLightType: choose between Shadowmap_and_light (default) or lightmap myBlocksPathFlag: 0 = off, 1 = on. mySlotFile: modelname.slot (created in showbox). myMaxNumSquads: set the fix number of squads that will be able to garrison the house. myDeathAffectsPathsFindingFlag: 0 = off and 1 = on. Used for cutting up the path finding when a house is destroyed. myMaterial: determines what hit effect that will be spawned when the object is hit in game. myGraphicalImportance: myGroundDeformBehavior: myDestructionSound: myIsDestroyableFlag: 0 = off and 1 = on. Turn on if the prop or house is destroyable myArmor: Sets the armour for the prop or house. myHealth: Sets the health for the prop or house. myTemplate: Sets the armour and health according to the template in wic. +myDeathEffects (explanation follows). myWireFile: modelname_wires.ice (created in showbox) myIsBlastableFlag: 0 = off and 1 = on. Flag with 1 if the object is to be able to be destroyed by the shockwaves from explosions. +myChildProperties +MyDeathEffects (Adds a death animation or phys animation to the object) *myFileName: modelname_death.mrb(MRB file containing the death animation or physics) *myShadowFileName: modelname_death.sdw *myPhysFile: modelname_death_rb.ice () *myGetYFile: modelname.gety (created in lightwave or modo from lwo file) used for wrecks. *myLifeTime: how long time in seconds the death effect will be visible or active. +myChildProperties (used for creating wreck able cars) *myIsPitchable: *myIsWreckable: Flags if the prop is wreck able. 1 = on and 0 = off. *myTimeToSecondHurtState: A timer for the prop to trigger hurt state 2. Entered in seconds. *myTimeToThirdHurtState: A timer for the prop to trigger hurt state 3. Entered in seconds. How to script a prop Step 1 Open up the propsdatabase in the juicemaker and expand the myPropTypes, locate the Props tab and expand it, it should look like the image below (image 1.1). https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_01.jpg Image 1.1 Step 2 To organize your content, create a group that will contain all your props. Right click on the Props tab and the menu will appear (image 1.2). Click the add button and then choose XPropTypeList, enter a name for the list and then click the ok button. (Image 1.3) https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_02.jpg Image 1.2 https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_03.jpg Image 1.3 Step 3 Add your prop, first right click the group you created and choose the XPropType, type the name of the prop (preferably the same name as the mrb file) image 1.4 Expand the newly created prop (image 1.5). https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_04.jpg Image 1.4 https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_05.jpg Image 1.5 The data that we are interested in is: MyVisualModel: enter the model file (modelname.mrb) here (image 1.6) MyShadowModel: enter the shadow file (modelname.sdw) here (image 1.7) MyPhysModel: enter the physics model (modelname_rb.ice) here (image 1.8) MyMaterial: sets the material for hit effects choose the material that matches the model (image 1.9) MyIsDestroyableFlag: 0 = not destroyable 1 = destroyable (image 1.10) MyArmor: sets the armour amount (image 1.11) MyHealth: sets the health (image 1.12) MyTemplate: template for setting the armour and health (image 1.13) https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_06.jpg Image 1.6 https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_07.jpg Image 1.7 https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_08.jpg Image 1.8 https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_09.jpg Image 1.9 https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_10.jpg Image 1.10 https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_11.jpg Image 1.11 https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_12.jpg Image 1.12 https://web.archive.org/web/20080827192716/http://wiki.massgate.net/Image:Propdb_13.jpg Image 1.13 Category:Map and Mod Wiki/Juicemaker